Noddy, Toyland Detective: The Case Of Smartysaurus' Sculpture
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: Noddy investigates what happened when Smartysaurus' sculpture she made as a present for Deltoid gets ruined.


**The Case Of Smartysaurus' Sculpture**

It was a beautiful day in Toyland, and Noddy, Big Ears, Bumpy, and Revs were on their way out of Brickabuild with some presents, as today was their friend Deltoid's birthday.

"Deltoid's going to love the presents we got him!" Nonny smiled.

"Yes, he is." agreed Big Ears.

They soon arrived in Animal Acres and went over to their friend Pat Pat's treehouse, where the birthday party for Deltoid was to be held that afternoon. When they arrived, they saw Pat Pat, the Pockets, the Naughticorns, Farmer Tom and Tractor, and Fuse waiting for them outside.

"Hello, everyone!" Noddy greeted. "We're here!"

"Great!" grinned Pat Pat. "What did you get Deltoid?"

"Bumpy and I got him an exercise ball." Noddy answered.

"I bought Deltoid an exercise bike." added Big Ears.

"Nice." smiled Pat Pat. "The Pockets and I got him all five _Rocky _movies on DVD."

"Rocky! Rocky!" the Pockets cheered.

"Bling, Cloppycorn, and I got him a fancy horn for his trike." said Hoof.

"Yeah, check it out!" grinned Cloppycorn.

Bling pressed the horn, and rather than your typical honking noise, it instead honked out a sample of "Eye Of The Tiger" by Survivor.

"Wow, nice." gasped Noddy.

"Deltoid's gonna love it!" Bling cheered. "I just know it!"

"I got Deltoid a treadmill." said Fuse.

"I got him some seeds and gardening tools so he can grow his own vegetable garden as well some books." said Farmer Tom. "One talks about how to grow the vegetables and the other talks about how to build a greenhouse."

"Those are some nice presents, Farmer Tom." said Big Ears.

"Yes, they are." said Noddy.

Noddy then looked around.

"Say, where's Smartysaurus?" he asked. "Isn't she here yet?"

"Yes, she is." answered Pat Pat. "She's just inside putting the finishing touches on her present for Deltoid."

"Nice." said Noddy. "I wonder what she got him."

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" a voice then asked.

At that moment, Smartysaurus came outside, carrying a large object that was covered by a blue cloth.

"What's this?" Big Ears asked.

"I'm glad you asked." replied Smartysaurus.

She then lifted the cloth and revealed a clay sculpture of Deltoid.

"Whoa." gasped Noddy, Big Ears, Farmer Tom, and Fuse.

"That looks nice!" smiled Big Ears.

"Thanks." grinned Smartysaurus. "Pat Pat and the Pockets helped me out with it."

"Oh, yes." said Pat Pat. "I let her use some of my modeling clay and modeling tools."

"Clay! Clay!" chanted the Pockets.

However, the only ones who weren't amazed were the Naughticorns.

"That's no good at all!" said Bling.

"Yeah." agreed Hoof. "Useless junk, that's what it is. Junk!"

Smartysaurus felt hurt. Big Ears spoke up.

"Now, now." he said. "There is no need for that. You know, sometimes homemade gifts are just as good as store-bought ones."

"Yeah." added Smartysaurus. "And besides, I couldn't really think of anything else to get him, so I decided to make him something instead."

"I suppose that makes sense." said Hoof.

"Well, I need to get back to the workshop." announced Fuse. "I want to give myself a good polish so I can look exceptionally good for the party."

"I'll give you a lift." Noddy offered.

"Thanks, Noddy." smiled Fuse.

"I think we should all head home so we can get ready ourselves." proposed Big Ears.

Everyone agreed, and after Noddy, Bumpy, and Fuse got in Revs, everyone said goodbye and parted ways. After dropping off Fuse at his workshop in Brickabuild, Noddy headed home, where he took a bath and looked in his closet.

"Now, what should I wear to the party?" he pondered.

"Arf! Arf!" barked Bumpy.

"You're right, Bumpy." Noddy said. "It's not a formal party, and I wear the same outfit every day, so it really doesn't matter."

With that, Noddy got himself redressed. However, just as he was putting on his hat, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Noddy wondered out loud.

When Noddy and Bumpy went downstairs, Noddy opened the door and found Big Ears, looking worried.

"What's the matter, Big Ears?" Noddy asked.

"We need you at the treehouse." Big Ears replied. "It's urgent."

"Okay." said Noddy.

With that, Noddy, Bumpy, and Big Ears got back into Revs and drove back to the treehouse, where they saw Smartysaurus crying. Pat Pat and the Pockets were trying to comfort her.

"Smartysaurus, what's wrong?" Noddy asked. "Why are you crying?"

"It's my sculpture for Deltoid!" Smartysaurus sobbed. "It's ruined! Look!"

She pointed to where her sculpture was, and where it was was in broken pieces on the ground.

"Oh no." Noddy gasped.

"I worked really hard on it!" Smartysaurus cried. "And now look what happened to it!"

Big Ears went over to the broken sculpture and examined the pieces while Noddy put a hand on Smartysaurus' shoulder.

"Don't cry, Smartysaurus." Noddy smiled. "I'm sure we can fix it in time for the party. Right, Big Ears?"

"I'm afraid not, Noddy." Big Ears replied sadly. "It's broken beyond repair. I'm sorry, Smartysaurus, but it looks like you'll have to start all over again."

Hearing this made Smartysaurus cry harder, and Big Ears hugged her while Bumpy went over to her and licked her.

"Poor Smartysaurus." Pat Pat said. "She's really sad about her sculpture."

"Sad. Sad." the Pockets agreed.

"And that's why I'm going to find out how this happened." Noddy said. "I need to investigate. Who broke Smartysaurus' sculpture?"

Soon, the "Let's Investigate!" song sequence began, and was soon over.

"Let's call this The Case Of Smartysaurus' Sculpture." said Noddy.

The scene then cut back to the treehouse.

"How are you going to solve this one, Noddy?" asked Big Ears.

"I need to think; Who was here earlier?" replied Noddy.

Noddy got out his tablet.

"Let's see." he said. "Bumpy and I were here, and so was Big Ears, Pat Pat, the Pockets, the Naughticorns, Farmer Tom, and Tractor."

Just then, Pat Pat remembered something.

"Hold on." she said. "Bling and Hoof both said that Smartysaurus' sculpture wasn't good and that it looked like junk. Maybe they were the ones who broke it!"

"Bling and Hoof! Bling and Hoof!" went the Pockets.

"There's only one way to find out." Noddy said. "Come on, let's go to Fable Forest!"

"Can me and the Pockets come too?" Pat Pat asked.

"Of course." Noddy said. "Bye, Big Ears!"

"Good luck, Noddy!" waved Big Ears as Noddy and Bumpy drove away in Revs, followed by Pat Pat and the Pockets on Pat Pat's scooter.

They soon arrived at the Naughticorns' stables and went to talk with Hoof and Bling, and after he explained what had happened, he asked if it was either Hoof or Bling that broke Smartysaurus' sculpture.

"No, it wasn't me!" Hoof said.

"Or me!" added Bling. "I didn't even go anywhere near it!"

"Neither did I!" chimed in Cloppycorn. "Besides, I actually liked that sculpture no matter what Bling and Hoof say."

"Well, somebody broke it." said Noddy. "And that's what I'm going to find out. Thanks, Naughticorns!"

"You're welcome, Noddy." said Hoof. "And please tell Smartysaurus we're sorry about her sculpture."

"Will do." said Noddy.

Noddy, Pat Pat, and Pockets, and Bumpy then went back outside, and Noddy looked at his tablet.

"Well, the Naughticorns said they didn't do it." said Noddy. "And I know neither Pat Pat, Big Ears, nor the Pockets did it. That leaves either Farmer Tom or Fuse."

"Let's go talk to Farmer Tom first." suggested Pat Pat."

"Good idea." said Noddy. "Let's go to the farm."

And that's where they went. When they arrived, they saw Farmer Tom picking lettuces from his lettuce patch as usual.

"Hi, Farmer Tom." greeted Noddy. "I'm on an investigation, and Pat Pat's helping me."

"What's going on?" Farmer Tom asked.

"Someone broke Smartysaurus' sculpture, the one she was going to give to Deltoid." answered Pat Pat. "Was it you?"

"No." Farmer Tom replied. "I would never touch anything that's not mine unless someone let me or break anything on purpose. Besides, I wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"Did you at least see anything you think might help?" Noddy asked.

"Well, I did see Fuse while I was on my way back to the farm." Farmer Tom answered. "He looked like he was in a hurry."

"Hmm, maybe Fuse knows who broke the sculpture." said Noddy. "Thanks, Farmer Tom."

"No problem." Farmer Tom smiled. "I'll see you later at the party!"

"You too!" waved Noddy as he, Bumpy, Revs, Pat Pat, and the Pockets left the farm.

In no time, they had arrived at Brickabuild and went straight to Fuse's workshop. When they got inside, they found Fuse organizing his tools.

"Hello, Fuse." Noddy said. "We need to talk to you."

"Is it about Smartysaurus' sculpture?" Fuse asked.

Noddy, Bumpy, Pat Pat, and the Pockets were surprised.

"Yes, it is." Noddy said. "How do you know?"

Fuse sighed.

"It was me." Fuse confessed. "I broke it. Sad face."

"But why?" Noddy questioned.

"I didn't break it on purpose." Fuse explained. "It was an accident. You see, I noticed that one of the wheels on Pat Pat's scooter was becoming loose, so I tightened it for her. As I was leaving, I accidentally bumped into the table the sculpture was on and made it fall, and it broke. I was worried Smartysaurus would be upset at me, so I panicked and came right back here."

"Oh, Fuse, you should've told her right away." Noddy said. "And now she's very upset."

"I know." Fuse said sadly.

"Come on, we'll take you back to Pat Pat's treehouse so you can tell her." Noddy offered.

"That would be nice." Fuse smiled.

With that, they all went back to Pat Pat's treehouse, and Fuse explained everything to Smartysaurus what had happened and apologized. Smartysaurus smiled.

"It's okay, Fuse." she said. "I know you didn't mean to do it. Besides, Big Ears helped me make a new present for Deltoid."

"That I did." added Big Ears. "And here it is!"

Big Ears then held up a new sculpture of Deltoid, and it was an exact duplicate of the previous one.

"Wow, that's nice!" Fuse said. "Happy face!"

"And it's just in time for the party." Pat Pat announced as the Naughticorns, Farmer Tom, and Tractor arrived with a blindfolded Deltoid.

Soon, the party was in full swing, and Deltoid loved every one of his gifts, especially the sculpture from Smartysaurus.

"Very impressive, Smartysaurus." Deltoid smiled. "It looks just like me."

"Thanks, Deltoid." Smartysaurus blushed.

The Naughticorns were stunned.

"It looks like Deltoid does like the sculpture after all." Hoof said.

The Naughticorns then went over to Smartysaurus.

"Hey, Smartysaurus, we're sorry we hurt your feelings about the sculpture." apologized Bling.

"Yeah, we didn't mean it." added Hoof.

"It's alright, Naughticorns." said Smartysaurus.

"And I'm sorry again for ruining the first sculpture." Fuse added.

"All is forgiven, Fuse." Smartysaurus giggled.

Big Ears then went over to Noddy.

"Well done, Noddy." Big Ears said. "You solved the investigation!"

"Thanks." Noddy smiled. "At first, Pat Pat and I thought it was the Naughticorns who broke the sculpture, but after Farmer Tom said that he saw Fuse hurrying back to his workshop, we learned that it was Fuse who broke it. It was an accident, though, and he was scared that Smartysaurus would be upset with him."

"But she's not." Big Ears said.

"The Case of Smartysaurus' Sculpture is closed." Noddy said.

The scene then cut to Noddy standing in front of the white circle background.

"So, there's just one thing to do." he said. "We've solved all the clues."

Noddy then held up his tablet showing the picture of Fuse and Smartysaurus hugging.

"Case closed!" Noddy said as the star appeared on the picture.

**The End**


End file.
